Do you know how I felt? EmberFall's contest entry
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Short story about Rainkit/Splitkit's parents Skyheart and Strongsoul and their reactions to Rainkit. How they try to deal with it and how they actually felt. Sorry if the summary sucks a bit!
1. Skyheart

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a story I am doing for EmberFall's contest for What is there to do? You guys should go check her out! She rocks! I decided to do a short story more on how Skyheart and Strongsoul reacted with Rainkit/Splitkit. Tell me if you like it. I might do two or three chapters.**

Skyheart's POV

I lay in the nursery, recently retired from warrior duties for I was expecting kits. Strongsoul's kits to be exact. I remembered the look on his face when I told him.

*Flashback*

_Strongsoul, Iceheart and I were just returning from a hunting patrol, we each had at least two fish in our jaws, when I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. I cringed and I felt Strongsoul's gaze on me. "Skyheart? Are you okay?" my mate asked, a worried look on his face. _

_ I shook my head and nodded. When we had gotten back to camp, we all placed our fish on the fresh kill pile. "Skyheart, I am really worried for you. You should go to Dreamsong and have her check on you" he replied and I nodded. I began to make my way to the medicine cat den when I felt the pain again. I clenched my teeth and kept walking. "Dreamsong? Are you in there?" I asked politely and heard a sweet voice. "Skyheart? Is that you?" came a voice from farther in the den. I walk in and the strong stench of herbs fills my nose. She medicine cat comes into view and walks towards me. _

_ "What's wrong?" she asked. "My stomach has been hurting me all day and Strongsoul suggest that come to you" I replied quietly and smiles. "Come and lay down here," Dreamsong gestured with her tail to the soft sandy ground. I nod and lay down. She puts a single paw on my stomach and purrs. I sit up and look at her quizzically. "Well?" I reply impatiently. "What is it?" _

_ "Congratulations Skyheart! You are expecting kits!" she purrs happily and my heart pops out of my chest. I jump to my paws quickly. "Kits?" I stammer. "They are Strongsoul's, aren't they?" Dreamsong inquires. "Y-Yes, they are" I stutter. "Thank you" I murmur and walk out of the den. I hurry across the camp clearing to where Strongsoul waited a pike at his paws. _

_ "Mind if I join you" I purr and he looks up at me. "So, what did Dreamsong say?" he asks curiously and I smirk. "Well, I'm expecting kits" I purr and he looks as if he was a kit praised by their leader. "Are they mine?" he asks hopefully and an idea hatched in my mind. "Of course not" I reply and looks crestfallen._

_ "I'm kidding mousebrain! They are yours!" I purr and he licks my cheek. "You better not do anything that could harm our kits" he said sternly and I just laugh. "Of course!" I purr and we dig into the pike that lay and his paws._

That was almost one moon ago. I sigh and bend down to lick my bulging belly, swollen with unborn kits. Any day now, I think. Just then, an excruciating pain comes from my belly and I wince. This was like no pain I have even felt before. My mate, Strongsoul had just entered the nursery to deliver a piece of fresh kill, but stopped in his tracks when he saw me in pain.

"I will go get Dreamsong" he yowled over his shoulder as he dashed outside. Then a few painful seconds later, Dreamsong entered the nursery and placed some herbs she was carrying beside me. Painful spams racked my body and I let out a yowl. "When I tell you to push, you push. Okay?" the medicine cat replied calmly and I nodded through clenched teeth. "Push!" she yowled and pushed with all my might. No kit came. "Again. Push!" she yowled and I pushed and felt something slide out. Dreamsong bent over the kit and nipped the kitting sac.

The tiny kit tumbled out and he began to lick it. "A she-cat!" she purred happily and placed my daughter at my belly. "Anymore?" I reply weakly and she shakes her head. "The only one" Dreamsong replies and looks at the kit. She gasps and so do I. Her face!

**A/N: How was that? The next chapter will be Strongsoul's POV. I will do only 3 chapters in total.**


	2. Strongsoul

**A/N: Next chapter of this story. I have decided only three chapters.**

Strongsoul's POV

I enter the nursery and see my beautiful mate curled up in her nest, a single kit at her belly. "Come meet your daughter" Skyheart replies blankly and I walk over to her. I look down at my daughter and notice something odd about her. Half of the side of her face was tan, but the other side? Well it was black.

"What shall we name her?" I ask and Skyheart looks down at our daughter. "Riverkit?" she asks and I shake my head. "How about Flowerkit?" I suggest and she shakes her head. "How about Rainkit then?" she suggests and I purr. Rainkit, I think. "I like that name" I say and lick my daughter. Rainkit lets out a mewl and snuggles up closer to Skyheart's belly. "I love you" I purr and curl up beside her. She closes her eyes and is sound asleep. My eyelids droop and I don't even notice that I have fallen asleep.

I wake up and see I am in a starry clearing and I see my daughter standing there, at the gathering, along with the other leaders.

"Rainstar?" I cry out but she ignores me. I look at the other leaders and see Glowstar. This is impossible! I think. How can she be leader of another clan?" My eyes flicker open and I see I am back in the nursery. I see that Glowstar has just arrived to welcome Rainkit.

"What happened to her face?" Glowstar gasped at the horrific face of my daughter. Skyheart looks at her paws, looking upset and embarrassed at Rainkit. "This is our daughter, Rainkit" I reply confidently and Glowstar nods her head and leaves. Skyheart looks at me and replies sadly. "I guess she will look like this permanently. Do you think everyone will hate me for giving birth to Rainkit?" I look at her and sigh. "I don't know"

"I think that we should change her name to Splitkit" Skyheart sighed and looked at me sadly. "If you believe that it is the right thing" I replied and get to my paws. "I will be back later, I have a patrol to get to. See you soon" I say over my shoulder as I walk out of the nursery to were Dawnlight and Batwing waited. "Are you ready to go?" Dawnlight hissed impatiently at me and I nod. "How is your daughter?" Batwing asked as the exited the camp. "Rainkit is fine" I answer.

Was the cat I saw in my dream Rainstar? Or was it Splitstar? Which clan was she in if she wasn't in Riverclan? Shadowclan? Ha! I think and chuckle quietly so nobody hears me. As if, I think. I shake my head and continue walking. Riverclan is her home, not Shadowclan, Windclan nor Thunderclan.

**Hope you liked it. Emberfall, I know that Glowstar does die before Rainkit/Splitkit becomes leader; I just did it this way to show how she leaves the clan.**


	3. Skyheart's Pov

**A/N: It is time… The last chapter of this short story. I hope you guys liked this. Oh, and don't forget to check out EmberFall's stories! Now enough of me talking.**

Skyheart's POV

"My decision is made Strongsoul!" I hiss at my mate. My daughter was different from everyone else because half of her face was tan and half of her face was black with one green eye and one blue eye. Sure, I didn't want to call her Splitkit, I loved her, Rainkit but it was for the good of the clan. "I'm sorry Strongsoul" I whisper and turn my back to him and pad over to the nursery.

It was empty because Rainkit was talking to Glowstar in her den. "Oh Starclan, am I making the right decisions?" I murmur half to myself and I see a small kit standing at the entrance of the nursery. "How could you?" the tiny kit wailed, tears streaming down her face. "How could you!" I look away, trying to stop myself from rushing over to my daughter and comforting her.

Don't feel her pain, I think to myself. Don't let it show that I love her! I dig my claws into the dirt and bite my tongue from speaking. Rainkit- I mean Splitkit sits in the corner on the den and pouts. She had the same treatment every day for the past 5 moons. Everyone ignored her and didn't talk to her.

I remember when one of the elders, Flowerwilt, mentioned that we should give her up to the twolegs. No daughter of mine was to be a kittypet. Then Glowstar's voice echoed through the clearing. "I have decided to offer her to the class first for prey or herbs of land" she yowls and I smile. This is a chance for me to finally not seem like a cat that gave birth to a monster and they will not judge me.

Besides, once I had left her in the nursery alone and returned to the warriors den 5 moons ago, I found my love for her growing weaker and weaker. "Hey, Skyheart! Aren't you glad that we can finally get rid of Splitkit?" Dawnlight, my best friend purred, jogging over to where I was. "Um, Ya. I am finally glad Ra-Splitkit will be leaving Riverclan for good!" I lie.

On my way back to the warriors den, I see Splitkit sitting alone in the clearing. It took all my will-power to not run to her and say that I still love her. "Hey, Strongsoul" I reply to my mate and he licks my cheek. "Hey, Skyheart. Do you want to go hunting?" he asks and I nodded.

I look back at my daughter, now in Shadowclan and I think of how it could have been different if I had actually shown her some love. My love for her has vanished almost completely and Strongsoul doesn't even act as if he has a daughter. Some may ask, did I love her? Yes, I did. Do I still now? I am unsure. She hates me and all of Riverclan, and I can't blame her. I would feel the same if I was in her position.

I lost her for good now, and I almost feel as if I hate her. So remember, once you lose someone you love, you can never completely get them back for good, no matter what you try. "Now, do you know how I felt?"

**A/N: I'm done. I don't care how many people say, "Write more!" I won't. I made this, so that you could see a different perspective of her parents actually felt. Especially Skyheart. Emberfall, don't get upset if it isn't close to how yours is. This is how I can make almost anyone like even the meanest cat. **


End file.
